Lamp and speaker are the most common devices for emitting light and sound respectively. However, few have tried to combine the two elements together. U.S. Pat. No. 3,194,952 is one of the first attempts to combine the two together. It disclosed a light and speaker combination that is used outdoors. The light is supported from the ground, and the audio signal must be wired from an external source.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,057 disclosed a speaker light unit connected to conventional electrical light socket. However, an incandescent light bulb is used in the unit, and such a light bulb is inefficient and produces a lot of heat. It also uses a conventional speaker, which takes up a lot of space, and also forces the speaker to be mounted behind the light bulb for light propagation, making sound propagation impeded by the other structures in the unit, and resulting in less-than-ideal quality.